As noted in the above referenced co-pending application, the game of golf has grown to be one of the worlds great past times and enjoys popularity as a recreational sport throughout the world. During play, the golf clubs and accessories of the golfer are transported across the playing course, from hole to hole. A golfer often experiences situations wherein various items of his/her equipment and implements become soiled. For example, the faces of the golf clubs can become covered with dirt or mud, a golf ball may become dirty or a golfers feet and shoes may become caked with undesirable dirt and mud. Thus, as noted in the above referenced co-pending application, it is desirable to provide an effective cleaning device for golf equipment and accessories.
In addition to this problem of cleaning equipment and accessories, the present invention addresses a further need commonly experienced by those who enjoy the game of golf. This problem arises from the need to store and transport various personal items as well as the golf accessories so that they may be conveniently available for the golfer during play. Examples of such items which are commonly used during the play of golf include, without limitation, extra golf balls, golf tees, ball markers, score cards, pencils and the like. Personal items which must be retained include again for example without limitation, keys, chains, wallets, watches, sunglasses, rings and the like.
Typically, a golfer desires to store such accessories and personal items neither in the pockets of his/her clothing nor in the storage compartments provided on a typical golf bag. In the first instance, a golfer seeks to avoid the distractions and awkwardness of carrying accessories and personal items in his/her pockets since the same can adversely affect the concentration of the golfer while swinging a golf club. In the second instance, storage of accessories and items in the compartments of a golf bag is inconvenient since the items can become jumbled together resulting in disorganization and even damage to the items. Thus, under many circumstances, the use of the normal storage compartments of the golf bag have been found to be quite inconvenient.
Accordingly, there is a need for an auxillary apparatus in the form of a carrying case which may conveniently store and transport various commonly used golf accessories and to conveniently and safely store limited numbers of personal items. There is a particular need for such carrying case that not only provides convenient storage compartments but also combines the useful functions of a cleaning device to clean golf equipment and accessories. The present invention, therefore, is directed to these needs.